Our Last Summer
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en Francia, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Fue un más que un amor de verano, pero jamás lo dijeron. Uno de los dos se va, uno de los dos se queda con algo del otro. No se ven más, hasta que SUMMARY ENTERO ADENTRO. TH/UA
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

_Summary:__Edward y Bella se conocen en Francia, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Fue un más que un amor de verano, pero jamás lo dijeron. Uno de los dos se va, uno de los dos se queda con algo del otro. No se ven más, hasta que diez años después algo los vuelve a / UA. _

Our Last Summer.

"I can still recall _our last summer_"

Prefacio.-

"Probablemente debería irme" dije intentando no mostrar mis emociones. Le amaba, más que a cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Pero sólo era alguien que había conocido en un tour por la ciudad. Quien haya dicho que Paris era la ciudad del amor, acertó completamente. París me había llevado al amor de mi vida. Pero debía dejarlo ir, yo volvería a Inglaterra con mis padres y con la pareja que mis padres habían encontrado para mi.

"Si deberías" dijo y su voz demostraba sólo coraje. Me odiaba, y me lo merecía. Nos habíamos prometido tantas cosas y ahora no podía cumplirlas. Mi único consuelo era haberme entregado en cuerpo y alma al único ser que podría amar. Siempre recordaría nuestro último verano.


	2. Uno: Edward

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

_Edward y Bella se conocen en Francia, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Fue un más que un amor de verano, pero jamás lo dijeron. Uno de los dos se va, uno de los dos se queda con algo del otro. No se ven más, hasta que diez año después algo los vuelve a / UA. _

_Our Last Summer_

"_We had our change, it was a fine and true romance "_

…

_Las calles de Paris se veían llenas de personas de edad que caminaban tomadas de la mano junto a quien supongo han sido las parejas de toda la vida. Se sonreían dulcemente, se besaban y se decían palabras de amor. Durante los últimos años me he cuestionado muchísimo si mi relación con Tanya valía la pena. Si era realmente amor y no solo comodidad de saber que ella estaría ahí esperando por mi. Dos años de noviazgo no habían disipado mis dudas y nada más que un te quiero han salido de mis labios. Sabía que la lastimaba pero ella sabia que buscada a la adecuada, a la que sería mi mujer para siempre y no lo sería mi novia de instituto. Alice había sugerido que este viaje sería bueno, que cambiaria mi forma de ver la vida y de verdad esperaba que así fuera. _

_Un regalo de mis padres me había traído a la ciudad del amor, esperando que mi verano antes de entrar a la universidad fuera relajante y me llenara de experiencias nuevas. Tanya había quedado triste ante mi partida, pero debía aceptarlo. Mis padres jamás la han aceptado alegando que ella no es la adecuada para mí, y es por eso que el viaje no fue para los dos si no solo para mí. Lo entendía, quería vivir esto por mi cuenta. _

_No miraba por dónde iba, sino que miraba el paisaje y todo lo que me rodeaba; por eso choqué con alguien lanzándola al suelo. Dijo algo en francés que no alcancé a captar ni a entender perfectamente. _

"_Lo siento ¿estás bien?" hablé con mi característico acento inglés. Ella me miró y sólo asintió mientras tomaba su croquera. El golpe había echado a volar un millón de hojas sueltas que mostraban unos hermosos retratos que supongo ha hecho ella. "Muy bonitos " dije mientras le entregaba uno. Ella se sonrojó y de pronto todo tenía un propósito. Se sintió como si al fin algo estuviera en su lugar, como si había encontrado algo que me faltaba. _

"_Gracias" dijo con un acento americano que me sorprendió. Era americana._

…

Me desperté sobresaltado luego de aquel sueño, o más bien recuerdo. Diez años habían pasado desde la primera vez que la vi, que le hablé, que la ame. Diez años sin verla ni saber de ella, ni una carta ni siquiera una llamada. Me había olvidado, solo habíamos sido un amor de verano. Desde hace un par de semanas había estado teniendo estos sueños donde la recordaba, y desde mi divorcio con Tanya la había estado recordando cada vez más. ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Habrá logrado su sueño de estudiar arte? ¿Habrá terminado su relación con aquel muchacho? Tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz desde el umbral. Alice mi mejor amiga, me ha estado dando refugio desde mi divorcio con Tanya. Aún no quería avanzar y Alice parecía estar bien con eso, ella y su esposo Jasper estaban felices de tenerme en su casa. "Otra vez la has recordado" dijo más afirmando que preguntando. Sólo asentí, mientras sentía como una lagrimas caía por las mejillas. Siempre era lo mismo, soñar con ella y llorar. La amaba, si tan solo le hubiera dicho eso cuando nos despedimos todo habría sido completamente distinto. Ahora sería ella quien me estaría consolando, mientras sentía como su gran barriga rozaba con mis muslos. Sentiríamos llorar a nuestro hijo o a nuestra hija, seríamos una familia. Seríamos felices. "Debes confiar en mi Edward, debes aceptar ese trabajo en Paris " dijo Alice acariciando mi cabello suavemente. Sólo asentí, sabía que ella tenía razón. Gracias a su insistencia, mis padres me habían regalado aquel pasaje de avión que me había llevado a la única mujer que en realidad he amado.

Luego de mi retorno a Inglaterra, había estudiado medicina tal como siempre había soñado. Y ahora era un gran pediatra, los niños habían cautivado mi corazón y siempre que veía a un chico o chica con ojos color chocolate me imaginaban como podrían haber sido nuestros hijos.

"Bien es hora de volver a dormir" dijo Alice levantándose y caminando de vuelta a su habitación, últimamente cada noche era lo mismo. Alice era una gran amiga.

Aceptaría el trabajo, esperando que Alice tuviera razón y que el destino quisiera que me volviera a encontrar con Bella.

Al día siguiente de mi sueño seguí el consejo de Alice y llamé a Aro, quien se alegró muchísimo ante mi aceptación a trabajar en Paris con él como el nuevo jefe de la sección de pediatría. Alice se alegró mucho de mi retorno a Francia, no porque al fin me iba de su hogar sino que ella pensaba que al seguir adelante y volver al lugar donde había comenzado todo me traería felicidad y nuevas oportunidades. Esperaba que de verdad fuera así.

Hablé con mis padres, quienes se habían mudado al campo después de la jubilación adelantada de mi padre, comentándoles mi partida. Y ellos dijeron que era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Mi madre sabía de Bella, al igual que mi padre y siempre creyeron que ella debió haber sido la Sra. Cullen no Tanya; quien sólo resultó ser una cazafortunas y una perra despiadada.

Bella. Bella siempre había vivido de la forma más austera que podía, sus padres tenían mucho dinero pero ella no lo ocupaba sino que lo ahorraba mientras que trabajaba y estudiaba artes en una de las mejores academias de Francia. Era extremadamente inteligente, guapa y con un humor completamente diferente. La mayoría de las veces era indiferente, como si viviera en un mundo que ella había creado. Era sencilla, jamás pretendiendo ser algo que no era y odiaba quienes eran de esa forma. Era apasionada con lo que ella amaba, con sus pinturas, con su arte. Vivía alejada de la farándula, de lo que decía la gente. Era sarcástica, con un humor negro y con ideas que nadie tendría. Era impredecible, jamás adiviné que pasaba por su cabeza o que diría frente a una situación de gran tensión. Y yo la dejé ir, sólo por ser un idiota. Jamás había amado a alguien, y el sentimiento me abrumó. Me dio miedo no ser correspondido, que me rechazara y se burlara de mi. Como todas esas veces en que se burló de todos sus amigos que decían amar a sus parejas. "_Quisiera ver si tu relación durará en un par de años más, cuando todo se vuelva aburrido y monótono "solía_ decirle a Ben, su mejor amigo. No creía en el amor, ni menos en el amor a primera vista. No creía en Dios, no creía en la humanidad, no creía en ella. No creía en nada, excepto en que todo estaba _escrito._ Había leído a Cohelo y había concordado con él, cuando decía que todo estaba escrito a que pasara de cierta forma. Siempre creí que su interpretación era errónea, pero ¿Quién era yo para saber aquello?

Sólo demoré un par de días en arreglar mis maletas y partir rumbo a Heathrow para tomar el avión que me llevaría al país que me había presentado a la razón de tantos tormentos y de mi corazón roto. El avión solo demoró unas horas debido a la corta distancia que había entre Francia e Inglaterra, pero el viaje fue eterno. Saber que probablemente estaría en la misma ciudad que Bella, me hacía sudar y que miles de mariposas comenzaran a volar en mi estómago. Pero diez años han pasado y seguramente incluso había vuelto a América, pero aún así saber que estaría donde me había enamorado de aquella maravillosa mujer me hacía saltar de emoción y alegría que hace mucho no sentía.

Desde mi divorcio con Tanya hace un par de meses, todo era oscuro y sombrío. Nada valía la pena, todo era simplemente algo que debía hacer por hacerlo. Aquel episodio de mi vida me había dejado destrozado, no amaba a Tanya pero siempre creí que al menos ella sentía algo por mí y no por mi dinero. Que equivocado estaba.

…

"_¿Estás bien?" _preguntó Alice a través del teléfono, hace un par de días que ya llevaba en Francia y aún no me encontraba con Bella; pero Alice decía que era una gran ciudad y que no podía esperar que los milagros ocurrieran así como así. Que un día sin que me lo esperara la encontraría. Esperaba que su sexto sentido tuviera razón.

"Si, Allie. Sólo un poco cansado, acabo de terminar mi primer turno y eso más el cambio de horario me tienen destrozado" dije sinceramente, pero otra de las razones era que poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarla. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, sentía una presión en mi pecho y la angustia me embargaba. Sentía como si me estaba perdiendo algo pero no podía entender qué.

Sólo esperaba encontrarla pronto, y al fin volver a ser feliz. Como lo había sido en _nuestro último verano._

…

N/A: Ojalá les guste mi nueva locura. Que quede claro que no abandonaré ninguna de las otras, pero sabía que si no la escribía ahora más adelante se me iría la idea y el motivo. La canción que me inspiro se llama "Our last summer" de Abba. Diganme que les pareció.

Xoxo.


	3. Dos: Bella

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en Francia, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Fue un más que un amor de verano, pero jamás lo dijeron. Uno de los dos se va, uno de los dos se queda con algo del otro. No se ven más, hasta que diez año después algo los vuelve a reunir./ UA._

_

* * *

_

"_I was so happy we had met, It was the age of no regret"_

_Our Last Summer_

_

* * *

_

_Después de meses tratando de convencer a mis padres, sin resultado, me veía estudiando arte en Paris. No me había quedado de otra que escapar de mi hogar, no sin antes sacar grandes cantidades de dinero de nuestra cuenta bancaria y tomar el primer avión rumbo al viejo continente. Seis meses han pasado y no los he llamado ni ellos me han encontrado, tan solo me habían dado por desaparecida. Secuestrada fue la palabra de mi madre ante los noticieros americanos, por lo tanto solo después de un tiempo y de conocer a cierta gente pude cambiar mi nombre para así no ser encontrada. _

_Bella Swan, ya no era Isabella Marie como todos me buscaban. _

_Por información de otro supe que luego de un tiempo mis padres se habían dado por vencidos. Y en el fondo sabía que ellos sabían dónde me encontraba para su mala fortuna, la excusa solo fue para que sus amistades no hablaran. Un gran empresario con una hija bohemia, la burla de la sociedad._

_La clase de hoy había sido la más vergonzosa de todas. Habían llevado a un modelo que no paraba de mirarme y guiñarme el ojo mientras intentaba retratarlo y poder salir con la máxima calificación. Sabía que definitivamente no me ganaría la vida dibujando hombres desnudos pero era un ramo obligatorio. _

_Vi como un chico, más bien un Dios griego caminaba mirando el paisaje. En un principio yo lo miraba igual de embelesada, era la ciudad del amor. De la moda –como si me importara – y de un montón de cosas más. Intenté esquivarlo pero gracias a mi conocida torpeza logré chocar con él. _

_Murmuré en francés una disculpa pensando que tal vez me entendería pero en su cara no había rastro de entendimiento. _

"_Lo siento ¿estás bien?" preguntó con un acento inglés tan seductor como su aterciopelada voz. Me costó centrarme un poco en lo que decía y en lo que debía hacer, hasta que recordé que llevaba mis dibujos sueltos. Los comencé a recoger y él me ayudó. "Muy bonitos "dijo cuando me entregaba uno del rostro de Ben._

"_Gracias" le dije mientras tomaba lo que me tendía y tomaba las ultimas hojas de mi muy usada croquera. Vi en su expresión que se sorprendía, tal vez por mi acento o algo. _

"_Vaya, alguien a quien al fin puedo entender" dijo el riendo y pasando su mano por su cabello. Detuve el impulso de estirar mi mano y tocarlo. _

_Reí nerviosa ¿por qué me hablaba? "Si, claro" contesté mirando a mi alrededor. "Debería irme, gracias por la ayuda nuevamente" dije intentando irme a descansar. Dos bochornos en un día no era bueno para mi cara, que cada cualquier tipo de comentario, acción u otra cosa se coloreaba de un brillante rojo. Comencé a caminar pero sentí que alguien me seguía, me voltee y el estaba ahí con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aire. _

"_Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Estaré por un tiempo aquí y sería bueno tener con quien conversar" bufé, no lo conocía. Y sabía cómo eran los hombres. Conversar era sinónimo de sexo desenfrenado. De tonta no tenía ni un pelo. _

"_Ni lo sabrás, no soy bufón ni doctora amor de nadie" contesté antes de caminar hasta la parada de bus, donde afortunadamente estaba el que me llevaba a mi departamento. Lo tomé, y esperé no verlo más. Idiota._

* * *

.

.

"¡Mami!" escuché que alguien entraba corriendo a la casa. Anne había llegado.

"En el estudio, cariño" grité y no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando mi bebé llegaba con una hermosa sonrisa. Con el tiempo me había preguntado si había sido un castigo del destino por ser tan cobarde, que mi hija fuera igual a su padre. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y sonrisa ladina. De mi solo tu torpeza y palidez había heredado. Era una chica hermosa y con solo diez años ya causaba que hombres se voltearán a verla. No aparentaba su edad y en este momento deseaba tener un marido que me ayudara a criarla. "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bien, tío Ben dijo que te dijera que quería que fueras al hospital a visitarlo pronto" dijo rápidamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bobbie, su perrito. Rodé los ojos, Ben había sido el único que había estado conmigo cuando me había enterado de mi embarazo. El se había marchado y yo no lo seguí, ni lo busqué. Fui demasiado orgullosa. Y ahora después de diez años, aún podía sentir sus manos en mi piel. Sus besos, sus caricias. Aún podía recordar esa tarde en que luche contra mis palabras, y no le dije que se quedara. Que fuera mío por siempre, que estaba enamorada de él.

Pero después de diez años, ya todo era distinto. El nunca volvió, yo no me fijé en nadie más y me hice conocida. Terminé mi carrera y luego estudié arquitectura, para luego ser una de las más conocidas. Cambié mi nombre a Isabella Swan nuevamente, hablé con mis padres y les conté de Anne.

Ya todo había cambiado, todo menos lo que sentía por él.

Eso jamás cambiaría. Mi hija, era su vivo retrato. Era lo más hermoso que tenía, lo más valioso, lo único que jamás dejaría de querer.

Ben, se había casado hace un par de años con una chica que conoció en un bar, Angela. Eran el uno para el otro, ella era psicóloga y el estudió cardiología. Su decisión fue lo que me hizo alejarme de él. Cuantas veces Edward habló sobre querer estudiar medicina, de ser como su padre. Pero más de alguna vez debía pasar por ahí, era mi deber como amiga. Se lo debía.

Después de cenar con Anne decidimos ver una película, ninguna duró demasiado antes de caer rendidas luego de un largo día. A la mañana siguiente, una vez desayunadas y vestidas, nos marchamos rumbo al hospital. Sería hora de ver a Ben, una vez más.

Caminamos por los pasillos que tanto conocía, gracias a mi torpeza. Anne caminaba sonriendo y sosteniendo mi mano, era una pequeña muy hermosa. Cuando vimos a Ben, ella corrió cayendo de rodillas a mitad del trayecto. Me apresuré para levantarla pero alguien se me adelantó. Un hombre de cabello cobrizo la levantó y le preguntó si estaba bien. _Esa voz_.

"Anne, ¿estás bien?" le pregunté sin fijarme en el hombre que la ayudó. Ella me respondió que sí y se levantó; estaba por agradecerle al doctor cuando me interrumpió.

"¿Bella?" dijo y lo miré. Esto debía ser una jugarreta del destino. _Edward._

_

* * *

_

_**Hola!, no he actualizado mucho esta historia no porque no quisiera sino que no he tenido tiempo. Las que leen mis otras historias saben que tampoco he podido actualizarlas y si lo he hecho son cortas y aburridas. En el caso de esta historia me comprometo a actualizar una vez al mes, dos si me es posible. En todo caso en mi perfil hay una encuesta voten por esta historia si deseen que termine de actualizar esta primero antes que las otras cuatro y así. Deben escoger dos y de todos los votos comenzaré a actualizar. Independiente si salga o no esta historia actualizaré una vez al mes. **_

_**Entonces ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿va todo muy rápido? Dejen review, me hacen feliz y me alientan a escribir. Al fin y al cabo, sus comentarios y apreciaciones son nuestro único sueldo. Lo hacemos por pasión y no por ambición. **_

_**Saludos, Caro. **_


	4. Tres: Anne

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, más la trama es mía mía y cualquier intento de plagio/copia está prohibida. La traducción, difusión y/o adaptación están prohibidas sin un previo consentimiento por mi parte.**

_Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en Francia, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. Fue un más que un amor de verano, pero jamás lo dijeron. Uno de los dos se va, uno de los dos se queda con algo del otro. No se ven más, hasta que diez año después algo los vuelve a reunir./ UA._

" _Our last summer, Memories that remain "_

_Our last summer_

* * *

_Sin saber que decir ni mucho menos que hacer, me quedé ahí. Mirando como la muchacha sin nombre se iba, después de insultarme y enfadarse. Nunca podría terminar de comprender a las mujeres. Ni mucho menos sus reacciones. _

_Encogiendome de hombros seguí con mi camino, estábamos a mediados de Julio por lo que el calor seguía latente en las calles de Paris. Sin embargo jamás había sido un gran fan del calor, ni mucho menos del verano por lo que me dirigí a una cafetería, sabiendo que esta tendría aire acondicionado y que podría descansar al menos un poco antes de volver al departamento que tenía mi tío aquí en Francia. Mis padres, a pesar de no llevarse bien con tío Marco jamás me habían alejado de él; alegando que de alguna manera éramos familia y la familia se mantenía unida. _

_También gracias a él había convencido a mis padres de este maravilloso regalo de graduación, antes que volviera a Londres a estudiar medicina como mi padre, Carlisle. El había dicho que estaría aquí conmigo, en su departamento sin embargo cuando pisé tierra francesa el se despidió alegando que esta era una experiencia que debía vivir sólo, y sin alguna figura paterna. Yo simplemente le sonreí y agradecí. Papá no se lo había tomado muy bien, sin embargo lo aceptó simplemente confiando en mi madurez. _

_La cafetería no estaba llena, y todos hablaban en aquel extraño idioma gutural que no acaba de comprender completamente; y como pude le pedí una taza de café con un emparedado. Miré a mi alrededor y todos se veían felices, menos una pareja. Discutían, ella lloraba y el la miraba sin sentir un ápice de pena. Seguramente estaban terminando su relación. Lo entendía de cierta forma, ya que por más que quisiera terminar con Tanya, ella siempre buscaba una excusa para poder quedarse conmigo. Tal vez de verdad me amaba y no era tan sólo un juego para ella; pero tal vez lo que yo sentía no era eso. _

_Suspiré, y pagué rápidamente la cuenta. No quería pensar en lo que me esperaba devuelta a casa. _

_Como pude llegué a mi departamento tomando un taxi, y cuando subí no pude evitar sorprenderme. El destino era algo que jamás había creído ciegamente, sin embargo lo que tenía frente a mis ojos no dejaba de sorprenderme. _

"_Hola" le volví a decir, y ella se volteó y su sonrisa – que era hermosa y que estaba presente hace unos segundos – desapareció. _

"_¿Me estabas siguiendo?" dijo cruzándose de brazos. Negué con la cabeza divertido, aunque la chica me había gustado jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza seguirla._

"_Nop, mi tío tiene un departamento aquí. En el piso siguiente" Le expliqué y ella se relajó tan sólo un poco para después suspirar y asentir. "Lamento que pensaras eso" _

"_Está bien, tu no entiendes" dijo y eso me llamó mucho la atención. ¿Qué no entendía qué? "Lamento lo que pasó allá, en la calle. Generalmente no soy tan huraña" río y yo me quedé hechizado con su risa. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia."Soy Bella "_

_Bella. Sonreí. _

.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía. Era Bella, mi Bella. Sólo que había crecido. Diez años eran mucho, pero en su figura y en su belleza no parecían haber maltratado su ser. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta la llamé y ella me miró con ojos desorbitados. Nuestra ruptura si es que se le podía llamar así nos había dejado destrozados. Yo la amaba, sin embargo ella jamás dijo nada ni tampoco pude sentir que ella lo hiciera de la misma forma. Y esa noche, esa maravillosamente ella había tenido sexo conmigo sin embargo yo le había hecho el amor.

No respondió a mi pregunta, sino que se preocupó de la niña que estaba en mis brazos. Cuando la había visto caer no pude evitar preocuparme, algo en mi interior me instó a que la cuidara y protegiera. La ayudé a levantarse, y lo que vi me dejó completamente ¿sorprendido?

La niña, era un copia exacta de mi hermana Alice. Sólo que con ojos color chocolate. Miré a Bella, y ella evadió mi mirada. Solté a Anne, como había escuchado que la llamaba y me paré. Con mis ojos le pedía una explicación, pero ella me evadía.

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunté suavemente, sin poder creer la apariencia de esa niña. Fácilmente tendría ocho o nueve años, y calzaba con la única noche que habíamos compartido. Ella asintió y le murmuró algo en francés a la niña, ella me agradeció y simplemente le sonreí.

Caminé hasta mi despacho y la hice pasar, el silencio era incómodo; por primera vez. Esperé a que ella me hablara, a que ella me explicara sin embargo eso jamás llegó.

"¿Ella es mi hija?" no me andaría con rodeos. Ella suspiró y simplemente asintió. "Antes que me fuera, ¿ya lo sabías?" ella volvió a asentir, pero no me decía nada. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. "háblame Bella. Por favor" supliqué. Había pasado diez años sin saber la existencia de mi hija.

"Porque tu tenías tu futuro con Tanya" susurró, tan despacio que tuve que forzar mis oídos para escucharla. Bufé, ¿mi futuro con Tanya?

"Con Tanya no tenía ningún futuro Bella, sólo que me di demasiado tarde. Si me lo hubieras dicho yo jamás habría regresado a Londres y me habría quedado contigo. Yo te amaba, pero tu jamás me demostraste lo mismo" Contesté con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Ella se me quedó viendo sin decir nada por un rato.

"¿Tú me amabas?" dijo y yo asentí. Murmuró algo en francés que no alcancé a entender y me miró. "Lo siento" dijo al final, se levantó y se marchó. Dejándome ahí, sin saber qué hacer ni mucho menos que decir.

Tal vez mi madre tenía razón.

* * *

N/A: Lamento la demora, pero me puse a estudiar a fondo para mis pruebas y me alegro decir que me fue muy bien en ambas. Y que espero ahora poder actualizar otro capítulo antes de mi siguiente prueba. Espero que entiendan, recién me estoy acostumbrando a esto de la Universidad y esas cosas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si se preguntan porqué la explicación salió tan rápido es porque odio que se den tantas vueltas cuando la verdad es tan obvia ¡duh! Y porque tengo otros planes para la historia. Cualquier consulta, consejo, queja, etc por MP o review.

Tal vez pronto publique nueva historia, no es seguro. Depende del tiempo que tenga, pero avisaré.

Saludos,

Caro.


	5. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
